Softened Heart
by FixingforFandoms
Summary: Sherlock needs to have a chat with Molly.


Sherlock paced the floor waiting for Molly to return.

"Where is that girl when she is need?!" Sherlock stopped pacing in front of John Watson.

"She is on break Sherlock, be patient." John replied, annoyed at Sherlock's rudeness. He continued to pace thinking about the case they were working on, a mother was murdered and the children were missing. The father was out of the country when the murder took place, and the babysitter had an alibi. That's why he was here waiting for Molly he needed to see the body for any further clues. Molly rushed in throwing her lab coat on.

"Sorry! The line was really long and then they messed up my order and then-"

Sherlock put up his hand to stop her from talking "It doesn't matter, just give me the file" He held out his hand,

"I thought you wanted to see the body?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do, I want the file also." He said, clearly annoyed. She walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out the file.

"Here you go." She handed it to him. When he grabbed it his fingertips lightly brushed against the back of her hand. She instantly got goose bumps; he quickly withdrew the file from her hand.

"The body please." John asked.

"Of course."

She grabbed the handle and pulled the drawer out. She pulled back the white sheet and looked up at Sherlock. He glanced at her and then went on studying the body. She loved watching him work, he was absolutely stunning. That amazing mind baffled her, even though he was rude. Strangely, it didn't bother her very much. It was part of the man that she fell in love with, and she wasn't going to change a single thing about him.

 _One Week Later_

Jack Smith was arrested for murder and kidnapping. Sherlock, again, had solved the case. Watson walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job Sherlock, another murderer behind bars. I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"Elementary Watson, it wasn't very difficult. Mr. Smith was sloppy. If Anderson had listened he would have been arrested a lot sooner." Sherlock replied blankly. Watson rolled his eyes, and went to join Mary. Sherlock should give his statement, after all they were waiting but there was something he couldn't stop thinking about. He had to know if what he was feeling was real. He hailed a taxi and climbed in just as the reporters arrived.

"Molly? Are you here?" Sherlock called as he walked into the morgue. She walked out around a corner with a clipboard in her hand.

"Sherlock? I was just about to release the body, is there something you needed?"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Okay?" She answered with uncertainty

"Last week, when I took the file out of you're hand and our hands touched."

"Yes?"

"When you got goose bumps, I noticed."

"Oh…" Molly said, blushing.

"Don't worry; I know you've been in love with me for a very long time." Sherlock said waving his hand in the air.

"Is this what you need to talk about? My feelings for you?" She asked getting mad.

"I don't want to talk about your feelings; I want to talk about mine." Sherlock said getting annoyed.

"What?" Molly replied, taken aback.

"When we touched, you weren't the only one who got goose bumps, are had your heart racing, not being able to breath properly, or had your mind fuzzy. You're not the only one in love, Molly Hopper." Sherlock said quickly. She stared at him. Trying to processes what she had just heard.

"Sherlock, what are you saying?" She said asked. He looked at her lovingly. She opened her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off when Sherlock pressed his lips against hers. Her knees went weak, and she would have fallen had Sherlock not had a strong arm around her waist, and the other hand on the back of her neck. She wrapped her arms around her neck. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm in love with you Molly." He breathed.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted you to say those words to me, Sherlock."

"Yes, I do. It's been-"

"Shut up Sherlock!" Molly laughed, pulling him back in for another kiss.

 **The End!**


End file.
